Silence Of Sercrets
by Emovation
Summary: Part 1 of a whole new season! What happen to Forte? What about the residents of Beyondard? New Kickass charactrers. Who's is that girl who is forbidden to fight? And Why? A new plot and an all new evil gang, Super Nova!Upgrade of Nebula!
1. 1 The Mysterious Girl

Episode 1: The Mysterious Girl

**Episode 1 The Mysterious Girl**

**Author's Note(s):** This is my first attempt for fanfic writing and I am trying to write a whole season. I have a feeling my hands are gonna hurt...

I don't know why I'm doing this but I do not own Rockman, I rather have Slur than that idiot, or Forte, maybe Blues. Blues belong to Enzan so that's out. Slur's deleted (WAAAA) and Forte… Forte has this ghastly grudge against mankind. So I better make up one myself. SHUT UP!!

Sorry for my out burst… You know whom I'm talking to. (Glare)

I deleted my original, if you want to read the original; it's the first 870 words. I deleted cause, as all episodes go there have to be a net battle. Anyway, the original was too short.

_It had been over 4 months since evil fell in the path of the fellow Net Saviors we had known to love. But a new plot is just around the corner…_

Hehehehe…" Netto smirked as he and his friends went out to their favorite place on Earth (As far as Netto's concern), the only place in the planet that sells their favorite food in the way they like it… Maha Ichiban!!

"Umm… Netto you promised your Mother that you would finish your project." Rockman reminded.

"Who cares!" Was the sarcastic reply.

"_Dingo_," Tomahawkman warned

"Wadiyasay?" Dingo tried his best to pretend he didn't heard what was said.

"And remember the time when Netto decided to bet with Dingo on who could eat the most curry…" Tohru teased as they made they made the final turn in the street.

"Don't start." Dingo groaned as he had a quick flashback of a painful stomachache last year.

"Ahh," Yaito breathed in a spicy aroma of curry "Nearly there."

" Race ya to the door." Netto blurted out as he started sprinting to the welcoming restaurant.

"No fair!" Meiru whined as she witness a human land rush.

"I'm first!"

"No I am!"

"Move it!"

"Don't punch my operator!"

"Stop pushing me Tohru

" Wasn't me, _Dekao_."

"Who the fucking Hell cares!!" Screamed a very frustrated Meiru as she watched the boys all trying to go in at the same time, which sorta reminded her of elephants.

Despite a small door and the aroma of curry a metre away, the boys did not hear Meiru, not even when she kick Netto in the gut and whacked Dekao on the face and not even when she started to turn into hell-style Meiru. After some failed attempts she huffed and went away. Unlike the boys (who's intelligence is low, even if you added them together and times 10) she was smart_er_ than an average kid. She, as any smart person will do, went to the back door and politely knocked. After a while, Madoi came opened the door.

"There you are! Was wondering what happened to you guys, being so late, where's the others?"

"In the doorframe." Was the simple reply.

"Whaaaaat?" spluttered Madoi (while hastily putting on some blood-red blush) "Did you lock the door again Hino?"

"They can't get in." Roll-chan added, " The door's not locked, the boys (and Yaito)… are stuck."

Madoi scoffed "As usual. Hino was kept busy for the last 2 hours what sort of calamity would hold you up."

"Ignorance." Meiru muttered, "May I come in?"

"Of course. Sorry the keep you waiting. Why can't you go through the proper entrance?

"A crowd of idiots kept me waiting."

"Oh! I see." Madoi said "Rightfully said, they are a miracle, surviving with such small brains _snicker_."

"…"

Meiru sighed and went in the shop. A warm scent of spice greeted her, also a distant din sounding like the World War LXVII.

"So that what the noise was. Majorama thought that the aliens had finally come. He's under the kitchen bench." Hino added.

Meiru opened the entrance door and a human avalanche came busting through. Netto, Dingo, Dekao, Yaito and Tohru came hurtling in a mass of tangled bodies.

"Let's Eat! Seven Jawaiian Curries!" Netto ordered, completely oblivious of what just had happen.

"Seven Spicy Hot Tops!" Dingo shouted over the noise.

"One normal." Yaito said.

"Same for me." Chorused Tohru.

A light chuckle came from the corner of the room, from a figure dressed in jeans and a black cape with a hood. Everyone too busy eating to notice that.

"I'm paying now." The caped person said.

"Sure, use that machine over there." Majorama answered

The hooded figure ominously moved to the machine. And took out their PET and checked out. As they fumbled, the hood fell back a bit to reveal a wisp of silver hair.

"ENZAN??" Netto gaped, being the coward he is decide to shout his thoughts out loud.

Meanwhile a stunk haired boy walking across the street heard the out burst that reached to the ends of the earth. Instantly an eyebrow shot up along with a pang of curiosity. He decided to poke his head through the door.

"Why for my sake do you have to shout my name to the world?" Enzan enquired.

"Huh? Netto looked at the two Enzans anime style. "Who's the real one?"

The person looked up confused, "He is."

"Then who are you?" Enzan requested

"Someone who needs none of your concern." Was the reply as the individual stride out to the door. As the door was opened a light breeze blew the hood off revealing a young girl younger than Enzan but with white hair slowly blending to black, Ijuin style. The same azure eyes infamous for attracting girls. She was an exact replica of Enzan, female style.

"Whaaaaat?" by now we all know who said that.

"Does it really concern you that much? I think people from Densan City must all be like this…" She coolly replied.

"You not from here are you?" Yaito asked curiously. "How long are you staying?"

"3-2 days, long enough to know this place." she sighed

Netto, the full convinced that he was the best netbattler around and the world needs to know, decided to challenge her.

"I challenge you to a net battle!" He shouted with his mouth stuff with the remains of his curry.

"Netto, is this the right time? We don't know this girl, most of all her navi and her power." Rockman advised. Netto acted like Rockman didn't exist.

"No." She calmly replied.

"Just a friendly one." He pleaded.

"Isn't that what he meant before?" Iceman asked Glyde. Enzan snorted.

Tears misted her sapphire eyes. In seconds is was gone by a quick blink.

"I haven't had a friendly battle for three years." She whispered timidly. The mood of the scene change.

Enzan being the smart one decided to change the subject. "How are you going to know this place?"

"Just by wandering around, I do that a lot."

"We can take you around." Meiru chirped.

"… Well thank you, after you finished your lunch of course." She said.

"Sure, by the way what's you're name?" Meiru added before Netto blurted out some stupid comment along with lumps of curry.

"Alexandra, Alexa or Alex for short. Don't bother I already know from what you called each other out the front."

They all blushed a light pink and paid for their meal.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Netto triumphed

"I'll go now, see you some time later." Enzan said, _before I witness some other act by that idiot._

Rockman gives way to a sigh of relief. He might get to know Alexa's navi sooner than he thought.

As the team barged out the door Tohru shyly asked, "Why can't you battle?"

Alex's eyes closed and she walked a bit slowly, as if she's trying to remember something. Her eyes suddenly snapped open. "For many reasons. Some about this and some about that. But mostly about the fact that Fortae's too strong to be fighting normal navis." She instantly remembers that she shouldn't have said that but tried to hide the emotion.

"Forte?!" Dekao exclaimed before Tohru could ask another question.

"Not Fort**e,** Fort**ae**." Alexa explained.

"Oh!" Yaito nodded "And there's the Higure's Rare Chip shop. Where are we going Netto?"

"Mhmm." Netto casually replied. "Somewhere around town."

"Plaza!"

"Food Court!"

"Quasar Park!"

"IPC headquarters!"

"No, no, no and no." Netto teased.

"Just tell us!" Everybody except Alex chorused.

"Grand Navi Centre!"

"Oh, why there?" Alex though out loud.

"Nearly there!" Dekao puffed ignoring what Alexa just said.

Netto and co. arrives at the GNC and start plugging their navis in the system! Alex starts fidgeting and timidly gets her navi out and mutters something to her navi before plugging Fortae in.

"Plug in! Rockman.EXE, Transmission!"

"Plug in! Roll-chan, Transmission!"

"Plug in! Iceman, Transmission!"

"Plug in! Glyde.EXE, Transmission!"

"Plug in! Gutsman, Transmission!"

"Plug in! Tomahawkman, Transmission!"

Alex hesitated before saying, "Plug in. Fortae.EXE, Transmission!"

Rock, Roll, Iceman, Glyde and Gutsman appeared on the Internet.

"Where's Fortae?" Glyde asked. Gutsman was daydreaming what she would look like.

Behind them came a dazzling light, they quickly turned just in time to see a silhouette of a navi just before she disappeared. "Where did she go!?" Netto wondered. Alexa was furiously typing something on the login computer. "She has business on the net to do," Alex replied, "She needs to do something important. She teleported."

"I wanted to battle her." Netto groaned ignoring Rockman's sighs.

The team went on, staring at the many shops.

"Look at that rare chip! I never heard of it!" Yaito squealed.

"Downloads, even curry backgrounds for your homepage!" Dekao drooled.

"Fashion Chips! Gimme!" Meiru wished.

"Upgrades, here we go Rockman!" Netto hollered.

"Are they always like this?" Alexa asked Tohru.

"Always, sometimes and hardly ever."

Alexa slightly raised an eyebrow.

"Netto and Dingo, Dekao, Meiru, Yaito, wait… Yaito's before Meiru." Tohru explained.

Alexa cast a sudden glance at her PET. "Just checking," she said before placing her PET in her jeans.

"Virus Attack!" Someone yelled.

"It happens everyday," Yaito clarified "Just to added the tension. Netto's on it again."

Meiru sighed.

"Poor Rockman. Dingo is gonna do it as well." Yaito added  
" What do you mean?" Alexa inquired.

"Those two, never stops showing the world how powerful they are."

"I bet they are gonna plug their navis out to make a grand entrance."

Netto and Dingo hastily plug their navis out. Rockman and Tomahawkman disappeared from their friends' view. They both rushed over to the battling station in full view of the crowd.

"Plug in. Rockman.EXE, Transmission!"

"Plug in. Tomahawkman, Transmission!"

They both, with exaggerated arm motions, plug their navis in the system. Rock and Tomahawkman appeared on the system screen. Facing a gigantic violet virus. It was like a cross between a dragon and a tropical lobster. Its amethyst armor shimmered in the light. The claws beat the ground, causing a minor earthquake.

"Netto's gonna use Rockbuster." Meiru predicted.

"Battlechip, Rockbuster, Slot In!" Netto bellowed. An arm cannon appeared on Rockman's arm. Rocks were shot at the monster. 2 legs fell of and the left hip vanished.

"And Dingo's using Tomahawk swing." Tohru added.

"Battlechip, Tomahawk Duo, Slot In!" Two tomahawks pixilated on Tomahawkman's arm before clearing up to show two very sharp and deadly blades. "Tomahawk swing!" Tomahawk man echoed just as the tomahawks sliced the virus.

**Virus Deleted**

"Wuhoo!" Dingo whooped, " We deleted it!" as an ever growing crowed surrounded them.

Meiru had a sudden glimpse of Alexa. Her eyes showed an urge to battle too. She was sort of envious of Netto and Dingo. She wanted to netbattle. But she won't. She was forbidden

Alexa suddenly looked at them. "I have to go now. I have other things to do. Show me more tomorrow."

Yaito was a bit surprise at the notice. But Tohru added before she could say anything. " Sure, Maha Ichiban tomorrow, 3pm."

Alexa nodded before parting with the company. With a light smirk on her face.

End of Chapter/Episode. Come back next week for an update. I will do 1-3 Chapters in a week.

**Author's Note(s)**: Here's a glimpse of the next episode.

**Sudden flashbacks of Alexa's past, stuck in her brain relesing themselves in her mind.**

**Darkness awaits for revenge, in the sinister Undernet, of _Beyondard._**

Though the phrases isn't shown in the next chapter, it arouses a lot of curiosity right? Pity I have typer's block. But look on the bright side, I allready written the 2nd Chapter. At least I dont have the writer's block.


	2. Forgotten Memories

**Unwanted Memories **

**Author's note: **This is just an extra something for my fans that are waiting for chapter 2 to come. The good news is I already had written Chapters 2 **and **3. The problem is that I got typer's block.

Alexa went back to the dark alleys of Densan City. She knew half of the city by now, thanks to those kids. Like all the cities and towns she been to, she will mentally memorize all streets in every city or town. But she was going to leave soon, 3 days or so. She needs to move on. It's her life, a lone traveler. She was a wanderer, from North to South Japan. What else has she to do, ever since, ever since, _that._

_Crimson fire, crackling in the mountain, melting the snow around it and scorching the grass beneath. Snowy White Mountains, with a hint of violet as the sun went over the horizon. Screaming, tears…_

No.

That is her past and this is her future. Don't look back. Every time she arrives in a new place, the memory replays itself, but this time, it is stronger and vivid then ever.

"Nooo!"

She banged her head against the wall, ignoring the pain, trying to get the memory out.

_Dead bodies, burnt, so ebony in the pale snow. A smoky smell, lingered in the air from previous seconds. A plane, in the colorless white mountains. If only some had survived, those among the first class seats, 3__rd__ row…_

Tears welled in the azure eyes. She must forget and move on. It had been over 3 years since, and the image is clearer than ever. She ran through the gloomy streets, cape trailing behind her, fluttering in the twilight breeze. The soft light from the pale moon was enough to guide her. A storm cloud rumbled ominously behind her. But she didn't care, what has she to lose? She had already lost what she loved most.

Cold snow, all around, in an endless white plain. Remains of her shattered world that was lost in seconds. Alone, the lone survivor of a devastating airplane crash. Blood, speckled everywhere. Flames, licking at the lifeless bodies. People blown apart. Just her.

She started sprinting, to nowhere in particular, just to get away from the image haunting her mind. The wind blew her tears across her face. She ran past the dark lanes of the city. Strangely enough, the memory was clearer, as if she was watching a movie.

_She was the only survivor. The rest lost. She was chatting to the stewardess, asking for a drink of water. She was in the front of the plane, right next to those emergency doors. The next few minutes were all in a blur. Quick flashes of what had happened flickered in her mind_, _before_ slowing _down and replaying itself, slowly. There was a shout of fire from the cockpit. The scent of smoky ash wafted into her nostrils. She held onto the wall. The plane was spiraling down onto the mountains below. Alexa felt herself growing dizzier until there was a loud crash out the back. The plane had landed on its rear! The aircraft was suddenly in flames. "Alexa!" It was the sound of her own navi, Firinity. "I open the door, be ready…" The door was abruptly opened and she felt herself being pushed, and the freezing snow on her back as she rolled down a small hill. The icy feel was soon replaced by a bright light. She turned around just in time to see the mobile blown apart. The flare reached up to the sky light an aurora. Alexa glanced at her pet, to see the horrifying words flashing on the screen __**Deleted.**__ "No, this can't happen, noooooooooooo!' _

She shook her head to get rid of the tears and to cast a quick look at her navi. Fortae had appeared a few hours after the incident. Without her guidance, she wouldn't have made it to safety. Alexa sighed; she didn't want to remember what had happened. She headed to the motel she booked. She had this ghastly feeling that something will happen. Something horrid, something evil. But she wasn't physic or had EXP, she was just a girl. But as she glomped down onto her bed she fell instantly asleep. Something _was _going to happen. And it's not gonna be good.


End file.
